


Ribbet-ing Valentine's

by suarhnir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Frogs, Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: "Will you toad-ally be my Valentine's?"





	Ribbet-ing Valentine's

[](http://imgbox.com/rC1kZnHe)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, so I may still be hung up about frog!prom... and it is also almost Valentine's Day with cheesy puns for exchange cards. It's all Ignis approved!


End file.
